The invention relates to a pipe joint connection, particularly between the socket or connecting tube of a vacuum cleaner housing and the socket or connecting tube of a vacuum cleaner handle, a nozzle or an accessory device, in which pipe joint connection one of the pipes to be connected is inserted into the other pipe, and which has a click-stop arrangement for maintaining the pipe joint connection and protecting it against torsion.
The hitherto known vacuum cleaners have pipe joint connections for example between a guide tube backwardly projecting from the vacuum cleaner housing and a connecting tube of a vacuum cleaner handle, in which connection the two pipes are inserted into each other, and for maintaining and protecting the pipe joint connection against torsion a latch of one pipe enters into a notch of the other pipe. Such design has the disadvantage that it may be time-consuming to let the latch enter the notch as the latch is not visible when the pipes are in the assembled condition. When the spring which impinges on the latch has a considerable force so that the pipe joint connection is reliably maintained, it may prove circumstantial and difficult to release the click-stop connection, whereas in those cases when only a minor spring tension must be overcome, particularly the protection against torsion of the pipe joint connection is not reliably provided when major torques occur in said connection. Besides that, hitherto the pipes of the pipe joint connections provided with a latch and a notch consist of metal, so that a vacuum cleaner, whose housing is commonly made of plastic material, must be composed of various materials.